Falling: The Aftermath
by Enenra R. Spice
Summary: Once the first crack is created, shall only shattering follow? After years with Slade, Robin is finally rescued by the Titans... with the help of Batman. He returns to Wayne Manor alongside the Titans, but nothing will ever be the same. Richard Grayson has fallen... now all that is left to face is the aftermath. No Slash, Post-Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Falling

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Quothe the raven,

'Nevermore.' "

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

><p>London Bridge is falling down…<p>

Falling down…

Falling down.

London Bridge is falling down.

My _fair_ birdie…

So it is said, so it shall be. How long has it been since I've seen them without having to battle them, without making them despise me?

All crashed down, threatening to sweep me away in the violent currents.

When at sea during a storm, the waters sway and crash, mercilessly pulling all down into its dark depths. You can't control the raging waters, and cannot hope of getting back to land.

You were forced to bend to its will, forced to drown.

And drowned I did. Forced to bend to the will of my sworn enemy:

Slade.

Day after day, month after month, time after flaming time, I would be dragged down, my mental barriers snapped like any common twig then thrown aside.

Falling down…

Falling down...

Everything is falling down,

My _dear_ birdie…

Down it went, yes. Robin fell down until he, the hero I used to be, became utter nothingness. Nothing but a name used my people he once knew.

How long? How long has it been? The only time I can leave the Haunt is on missions for Slade. He never gives me the chance to check the date. I felt comatose though awake, my mind a drifting sea.

* * *

><p>My pride wouldn't allow me to accept Slade's teachings. Good and evil? They were as different as night and day. Sun and moon. Joy and sorrow. I never thought I'd crack. Once the first crack was made, once Slade told me casually after what I estimated to have been about a year of his training that Bruce Wayne had perished in a fire, only more cracks would follow. Like a mirror, once the first crack was made the next step was shattering.<p>

Slade destroyed what I used to be mentally, and rebuilt a new image among the ash-coated foundation of the old.

Richard Grayson?

Robin?

Red X?

Who am I now? Slade's emotionless apprentice, the apprentice who would do as commanded (for the most part), but whose mind was not completely there. The worst times were when I was forced to face the Titans. The sting of betrayal in their eyes, pain dampening their expressions.

I let them down.

Over time, I lost all sense of what those names really meant, as though they were different people I'd been close to long ago, but now barely remembered them.

Everything is falling down,

My _fair_ Robin…

* * *

><p>AN Well, that was pathetically short... R&R, por favor. It would make me SuperJoyfulO'HappinessMacSpazzatron3. (That is a word... in my world...)

Future chapters will have to be longer, I suppose. This is my first fan fiction, though I'm also writing a book to be published once I stop procrastinating.

_Procrastinators UNITE_... tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light."  
><em>-Helen Keller<em>

* * *

><p>I stood in the pitch black main room of the Haunt, Slade standing before me, towering over me, his single grey eye chilling me to the bone.<p>

_Show no weakness, or he'll punish you, _I snarled inwardly to myself. Forcing my hands out of their tightly-clenched fists, I met his gaze evenly, awaiting orders. If not, then… then… what? Ever since the news of the fire came, I could never remember. Everything else was clear, but not the reason why I continued to serve Slade.

"_Robin_," Slade said in a lowered tone, snapping me out of my thoughts. He pressed a button on a remote, and a large monitor illuminated us in its eerie glow. The image displayed was none other than the Titans Tower. It was dusk, the sun kissing the horizon, almost out of sight. I could see silhouettes through the expansive windows, silhouettes that could only belong to the Titans. I felt as my heart skipped a beat, thudding in my chest, ringing in my ears.

_Crack._

Like a mirror, once the first crack was made the next step was shattering. That first crack had been chiseled a long time ago, though. This was just part of the inevitable shatter…

"I expect an answer," Slade ordered, eyes a parade of storm clouds.

"Yes, _sir_," I said. Unfortunately, I no longer had to force that last word from my lips. Where did those flames disappear to, the flames of personality and pride that would never allow me to stop fighting? The answer was that Slade had drenched them in freezing water, putting them all out. Gone.

* * *

><p>Nightfall. I peeled off my black shirt and blue jeans, drenched in sweat from my previous sparring match against Slade. Every time I did my best, and every time I lost. Pushing these thoughts aside as I pulled on my apprentice uniform, the "S" insignia gleaming in the dim light.<p>

I was to leave in half an hour. Only thirty short minutes for preparation. Truthfully, I just wanted to complete this mission and move on. My betrayal had hurt them. Maybe that was the first crack for them. Had I caused them to shatter as well? No, thoughts such as those were dangerous. Slade had a way of getting into my head, his mind games exhausting. No mercy. No remorse. I had to follow his orders, or…

"It's time for your departure, Richard," Wintergreen cut in. Though he served Slade, I felt a certain respect for the butler. Perhaps it was because he reminded me of Alfred. Nostalgia threatened to overwhelm me with a pang of sorrow. Alfred. What would he say if he could see me now? Would he want me jailed as my friends- _former_ friends did? Shaking my head to clear it, I followed Wintergreen to the entrance of the Haunt.

Slade was sitting in his usual throne-like seat, eyes on the numerous monitors in which displayed every part of the Tower.

"You are to erase all criminal files formerly attained from the Tower's computer systems." I recalled Slade's words from earlier on.

"Be back before dawn. I will be observing your progress," Slade stated before I shut the door soundlessly behind me.

I never could have guessed what would become of this mission.

* * *

><p>AN Dang it, self, _why you no write more per chapter_? I actually already wrote up to chapter four since I'd started this fic last weekend while waiting for my account to let me submit stories.

On another note, I'm angstastic when I write apprentice fics. I may look into writing a Danny Phantom fic as well. Maybe some Hetalia, or Kuroshitsuji...? Don't know. I'm a forever lazy anime fan.

R&R, Mosacra! (Tobuscus references are the best.)

-E.R. Spice


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPTER THREE**

"A work will only have deep resonance if the kind of darkness I can generate is something that is resident in me already."  
><em>-Anish Kapoor<em>

* * *

><p>The crisp air stung against my skin like a whip, the full moon already high in the sky of Jump City. Climbing expertly to the rooftop of a tall building, I made my way from rooftop to rooftop, nearing the island where Titan Tower stood, proud and honorable.<p>

My frown deepened as I neared, using a grappling hook. I shot the gun-like gadget outward, catching hold of the Tower. Swallowing my rising emotions, I jumped from a tall rooftop at the edge of the shore, soon rolling onto the roof to break my fall without a sound.

I never noticed the dark, muscular figure watching from a Tower window…

Everything is crashing down…

Crashing down…

Crashing down.

Everything in crashing down,

My _fair_ Richard…

Picking the lock on the rooftop door to get into the Tower, I made my way inside. I prayed that the Titans would be asleep. I didn't want to have to face them…

"Did you guys hear something?" Cyborg's familiar, deep voice came.

"Someone's here," Raven's emotionless and dark tone sounded. "I sense them."

I froze in place, standing in the middle of a dark hallway. I knew that there was no use in hiding, for Raven would be able to sense my panic. I took on a stance, muscle memory taking over as I prepared for a fight that I didn't want to engage in.

Soon enough, the Teen Titans entered the hall, a dead end behind me.

"No way," Beast Boy murmured, disbelieving that I'd dare infiltrate the Tower. His expression soon changed from shocked despair to an enraged glare.

"Why are you here," Cyborg demanded.

"If you want to rejoin it's a little late now," Beast Boy added angrily.

"Get out, now," Raven growled.

"Friend Robin, please don't do this," Starfire said quietly, but I was already lunging forwards in an attack. I twisted in the air to kick Raven, but the empath was unharmed, for Cyborg had grabbed me by the arm, twisting it behind my back.

"Stop fighting us, Robin," Raven snapped at me. I couldn't move because that would risk dislocating my arm.

I gritted my teeth to keep from speaking, knowing that such actions would displease Slade. Unable to think of an escape right away, I allowed my body to relax.

"Let me go, Cy," I murmured quietly. I'd never spoken to them during a fight before except for the time years ago when I'd been ordered to steal from Wayne Enterprises…

"Not just yet," came a gruff, deep voice that made my eyes widen. A dark, caped figure approached.

"You're-" I never got to finish, because the man suddenly shoved a rag under my nose, and everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>AN R&R to be spazztastic... or angstastic, like my writing.

I regret using first person, since I haven't written in that style in a while. I _always_ catch myself switching to third person, then I have to correct it later on...

Go me.

-E.R. Spice


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."  
><em>-Frank Miller<em>

I awoke strapped to a chair, trapped in a small yet well-lit room.

Five people stood around me. Cyborg looked disappointed and enraged due to my actions. Raven, emotionless and quiet. Beast Boy, silently fuming with disbelieving eyes. Starfire, who was on the verge of tears, gazed at me with eyes that seemed to beg _'How could you?'_

My eyes rested on the fifth person.

"You're alive," I whispered. The Dark Knight glared at me.

"Of course I'm alive," he growled, his face now only inches away from mine. He was obviously furious.

"But… I was told that you died in a fire…?"

"_What! _Who told you that," the Batman demanded.

"Slade," I admitted, dropping his gaze, ashamed to my very core. "Slade told me that you died in a fire."

An unnerving silence settled over everyone, the Titans all staring back and forth between Batman and I.

"My Lord, Dick, what did he do to you?" Batman demanded at last, finally seeming to understand. I didn't reply, afraid that Slade was listening. After a long moment, Batman did the unthinkable… He removed his mask.

"Tell me what he did, Grayson," Bruce Wayne demanded once more. The Titans stared, all of them save Star recognizing the multi-billion air. There was no mistake as to who I really was either.

"I…" My memories came rushing back with the realization that Bruce was really alive and standing there before me. "Slade infected all of the Titans with probes. If I don't do what he says…"

"Then we die," Beast Boy finished, gaping.

"So you were not betraying us of your own free will?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"No, Star," I replied quietly, "I don't even know how long I've been working for him."

"Two years," Raven spoke up at last.

"W-What?" I gasped audibly. No wonder they had eventually lost faith in me.

"Batman, um, Mr. Wayne came to help us stop you. We needed answers," Cyborg replied, "Now all we have to do is remove the probes. I could probably whip up some machines to carry that out…" his voice trailed, now lost in thought.

"Dick," Batman intervened, "You've obviously been through a lot. I want you to come back to Gothem." In response, I simply stared at Bruce, expressionless. There was no way I was leaving my friends after such a short amount of time. No, not when we were all only just reunited…

"He's right," Starfire said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Star, I-"

"You need time to rest. It only makes sense for you to be away from Slade, at least for a little while."

"She's right," Bruce added firmly.

"No," I spat at last, my voice regaining it's strength at least for that moment. "At least… Not unless the team comes with me."

* * *

><p>AN Party in Gothem! Decorations are on me, Mosacra (Tobuscus references make my day).

In all seriousness... I'm not serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"A person may dwell so long upon a thought that it may take him a prisoner."  
><strong><em>-<em>**_Edward F. Halifax_

* * *

><p>I fidgeted in my seat, my white dress shirt feeling too tight around my neck, suit jacket feeling far too heavy. I was used to the lightweight, efficient feel of the apprentice suit, and felt increasingly uncomfortable now that I had returned to the more luxurious wear of Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. We would be arriving in Gothem very soon, but the entire car ride, while the Titans were joking and laughing, I remained silent. Eyes remaining out the window, I flinched at the slightest sound, as though expecting a whip.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy would ask worriedly, trying and failing to keep his tone calm. I didn't reply, my time with Slade having destroyed my will to converse casually. Every time I spoke to an adult I addressed them as "sir" or "ma'am" out of habit. I cringed inwardly, remembering my mistake before we had left for Gothem. I had accidentally called Bruce "master," and everyone had gawked at me, Bruce himself fixing me with a hard stare that prodded for an explanation. I had ignored them, getting in the car and not speaking once. I sighed inwardly, fidgeting once more in my seat, the seat belt feeling like a leather bond, holding me back. Would I always feel this uncomfortable from now on? I was shattered, and deep down I knew that no matter how much the others tried to help me recover, I never truly would.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Cyborg said from the driver's seat of the T-Car. I nodded soundlessly and exited the car, leading the Titans into the expansive mansion that was Wayne Manor. I shuddered slightly as I stepped through the front door, remembering the night I had left to Jump City. I shook my head to clear it, walking up the stairs and into my old bedroom. The Titans remained downstairs, wanting to give me some space. To avoid any connections being made with Batman and Bruce, we all had adopted our civilian identities. Raven wore a plain black, long-sleeved shirt and deep blue trousers, a dark purple belt around her thin waist. Beast Boy couldn't do much to hide his hero identity due to, you know, being green and all. Even so, he did his best and wore a simple brown fedora to cover his pointed ears, as well as a forest colored t-shirt and baggy jeans. Cyborg used his familiar hologram system to appear completely human, wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and black pants. Starfire wore a lavender t-shirt with and blue jeans, along with a pink carnation in her fire-colored hair.<p>

I frowned when I glanced at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall, realizing that I had forgotten to take off my mask. Along with this, the fact dawned on me that the Titans had never seen me without my mask. I shuddered once more. Slade knew more about me than the Titans did. He knew my true identity before them, knew my weaknesses, knew my strengths, and knew my next move even before I did…

I jumped when the bedroom door opened.

"Robin…?" It was Raven, her dark and intelligent tone breaking into my thoughts. I turned to face her, the images of the battles I had fought against the Titans flashing before my eyes momentarily. _Snap out of it,_ I ordered myself.

"What is it?" I replied at last, turning away from the mirror.

"I need to… to make sure that you're really on our side now," she replied, eyes meeting my own with her emotions guarded as usual. She wasn't afraid, wasn't going to give me pity I didn't want.

"Go ahead," I replied without emotion. I had known that the Titans wouldn't completely trust me so soon, and had been expecting this. Dark energy lit her eyes and hands, flowing across the floor and into my mind, my own eyes beginning to glow as well as I felt a cold grasp overtake me, causing me to shiver. Everything I'd been through flashed before my eyes as Raven looked over my memories, flipping through them as though my life were a book. The beatings, the mental breakdowns, the torment… I heard her audibly gasp. The dark, freezing hold seceded, and I was released. Raven gazed at me in silent horror. The empath knew now of how Slade had broken me then had built upon the ashen foundation, bending me to his will, turning me into the perfect apprentice. I dropped my gaze.

"Robin, I… we didn't know…"

"It doesn't matter," I replied, expression hardening. I left the room, Raven following quietly. Once we entered the living room where the other Titans sat, drinking Alfred's specialty Earl Grey tea, Raven nodded to the others in a silent agreement. Starfire sprang from her seat, tackling me in a bone-crushing hug. They must have been waiting anxiously for Raven to tell them if I was really back on their side. When Star let me go, I reached up, at last taking off my mask.

"It's good to be back," I said, the slightest hint of a smile playing on my lips.

* * *

><p>A dark figure hovered before a computer monitor displaying the reunion.<p>

"It won't last."

* * *

><p>AN

Just to give you guys an idea of where I'm going with this fic, you should know that it's really about how Robin changed after his time as Slade's apprentice, and how much Slade refuses to lose...

Quite frankly, Slade is one of my all-time favorite villians. He's right up there with Albert Wesker and Alois Trancy and such. Well, instead of completing my homework, I typed this up to procrastinate...

PROCRASTINATION!

On another note, I want to have the beloved Joker in later chapters... Gotta love him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"When you're out of sight for as long as I was, there's a funny feeling of betrayal that comes over people when they see you again." -Esther Williams

"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go." -Hermann Hesse

"Being sorry is the highest act of selfishness, seeing value only after discarding it." -Douglas Horton

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." -J. R. R. Tolkien

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, everyone else retiring to their given bedrooms. Bruce had been watching over me intently at every possible moment, and I might have felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze before the entire ordeal, but now I remained completely calm. I suppose you get over your paranoia after years of being constantly monitored. Odd, that. I used to feel as though Bruce were picking through my thoughts with that look, but Slade... Slade had made Bruce's prodding stares seem like a walk in the park. Honestly, how could a man with only one eye make someone squirm like a child being lectured for mischief?<p>

I was lying in bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. My fingers drummed against the too-clingy sheets. I couldn't take it any more; I just HAD to be doing SOMETHING. It was only my first day of freedom, yet I was already going insane from the inactivity. I made a split decision and quickly stood, yanking on a t-shirt and shorts as I made my way to Wayne Manor's training area. Slade had kept me on an ever-changing schedule, so as to eliminate being bound and restricted by a routine. I had to be ready for anything, at all times.

I shut my door soundlessly behind me, and began to journey through the seemingly-endless hallways. I unconsciously avoided windows and crept past doorways, frowning when I finally noticed the quirk. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

A floorboard behind me creaked, and I instantly whipped around, arm snapping out to clench the throat of my attacker. Just as I tightened my grip to painful standards, I met the eyes of the dark figure. The shocked sapphire orbs stared back at me, and my mind slowly registered their identity.

"Bruce," I breathed, quickly releasing my... mentor? Father? I wasn't even sure what he was to me anymore. The silk pajama-clad Dark Knight fixed me with yet another one of those prompting stares, as if silently demanding answers.

"Dick, what-"

"I'm going to the training room," I interjected darkly. Then I spun on my heel and trudged away. My voice had been level, but inwardly my mind was racing. I had just ATTACKED Bruce!

* * *

><p>I had only slept for a few measly hours, used to waking up at absurd hours in the morning. I was already sitting on the couch, having just finished an unsatisfying breakfast, when the Titans slowly filtered into the room. Beast Boy rubbed at his eyes, yawning loudly and shamelessly.<p>

"Dude, you're already awake?" The green boy asked, eyes weary. I remembered then how Beast Boy was never what someone would call a "morning person." I didn't reply, not wanting him nor anyone else to know the full extent of my time with Slade. Truthfully, I had always woken up at ungodly hours during my apprenticeship. Raven had only seen a brief series of flashes, but I refused to allow them any more insight. I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

I turned away from them, instead choosing to face the wide windows.

"Come on, Robin, speak to us," Cyborg said, now pleading with me. "You don't have to hide anything from us anymore. We're your friends, remember?" The other Titans seemed to agree with him. I just shook my head, still not looking at them.

"What is there to discuss?" I asked in an empty tone. That's all I was anymore, wasn't it? Empty, empty, empty-

"I believe it's time we talked, Master Grayson," Alfred's weathered English voice cut into my thoughts. I stood at last, facing the man who had raised me. Alfred Pennyworth beckoned me over from his place in the doorway, looking as kind-hearted as ever in his classic butler's uniform.

Alfred lead me out of the room, and -surprisingly- down to the Batcave, where Bruce had apparently been waiting for us. He and Alfred took their seats at a table.

Bruce motioned for me to sit as well.

I stood.

He sighed, but said nothing. Actually, they were both silent for a nerve wracking amount of time. At last, Bruce sighed once more, and finally spoke to me.

"I know that things will never be the same for you, or at least not for a while," he began, "But I want you to know that we're all here for you to get you through this. Post-traumatic stress disorder is a serious thing, and you won't be alone in your recovery. Don't worry, Dick... We- we'll fix you, I promise."

"Am I broken?"

Alfred paled, and Bruce avoided my gaze.

"Not broken, Master Grayson, just... damaged. But not damaged beyond repair," the butler supplied quietly. He looked torn, not wanting to admit the full extent of my injuries, both mental and physical.

"Damaged," I repeated, emotionless. Alfred cringed ever so slightly, wishing he'd gone with a better choice of words. "Alright."

"What do you mean, 'Alright,' Dick?" Bruce said, a sudden anger making each word sound tense.

"I know that I've changed, and I know that I'm never going to be the same," I replied simply, "And I know that you're not upset with me. You're upset with him... with Slade." I swallowed heavily. "I'm going upstairs now."

"Dick, wait-!"

I was gone before Bruce could finish calling after me.

* * *

><p>I avoided Bruce and Alfred for the rest of the day. I didn't want pity, I just wanted to be left alone. I could fix myself... right?<p>

One can only hope.

I had decided to go for a walk that afternoon, though not as Robin, not as Richard Grayson, and not as Slade's apprentice... but as myself.

Whoever that was.

I wore dark sunglasses to hide my eyes, hoping to be even more unrecognizable than I already was.

The streets were just as I had remembered: dirty, dark, and cluttered with people.

But they were my dirty, dark, and cluttered streets.

I remembered the old days, when everything had seemed amazing. Fighting crime alongside Gotham's Dark Knight was like a dream that my child self had begged to never wake up from. I thought of Barbara, and wondered where my old friend was now. I had a feeling that she would get along well with the Titans. I smiled, and no matter how slight that fragile twitch of my lips was, it was genuine. I was home.

But it didn't feel like home. Not anymore.

And yet, I somehow knew that my home was out there, somewhere in the gigantic world that could seem so small at times. I felt like something was pulling me away from Gotham, from my old life. I felt as though I belonged somewhere else. But where?

The life of a citizen was a definite no-no.

Being Robin was out, too.

The superhero business would seem too superficial for me.

Being a villain was never going to happen.

Going back to Slade...

Huh.

I am one screwed up kid, aren't I?

With Slade, even though the man was a mercenary, I had always skirted the line between good and evil. Slade would always tell me that there was no true line, and that there was more gray area than there was black or white. Why did Bruce always see only one or the other? Why was the Justice League so blind to those shades of gray? They didn't make any sense, sometimes.

I continued my stroll, my slow pace in contrast with my racing mind. I passed an old cafe that I had gone to with some normal school friends years before, and I had felt my eyes soften at the familiar and comforting smells wafting out into the street. I remembered the small bit of cash that I had in my pocket, and made a split-second decision before pushing open the door with a jingle sounding out from above.

Everything had been so surreal, so normal, that it almost appeared impossible after spending so much time surrounded by vigilantes and such. I walked to the counter and quickly ordered my favorite latte, managing an only half-fake smile to the kind cashier. I waited patiently for my order, mind elsewhere.

I thought about my early childhood at the circus, how my mother had called me her robin, how my father had been by my side. I momentarily fended off my current distress with memories of a time before I had ever been involved in the superhero community, before my parents had taken that fall.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt content. It wouldn't last, though. I was sure of that.

I was called over to pick up my latte, and soon I was searching the small cafe for a place to sit, drink in hand. There were few tables, and no open seats. An older woman, who looked like she must have been beautiful in her youth, waved him over. She had wavy brown hair, and her eyes were guarded. I hesitated for a moment, then sat down across from the stranger. My training kicked in, and I analyzed her. Her posture revealed that she had once been in some sort of official position. Military, I decided, quickly glancing over her scarred and calloused hands. The lines in her face spoke of someone who had experienced more than a lifetime's hardships.

"So, how did you escape?" she asked, getting right to her point. I was taken aback, about to ask her what she had meant, but she continued, "You know what I'm talking about. How did you escape from Slade?"

"I- who are you?" I stuttered, eyes widening. The woman sighed, a look of resignation washing across her expression for a short moment.

"Adeline Kane. I don't expect you to recognize the name," She replied. Her frown deepened.

"Actually, I do." Not only had Slade learned about me, I had learned about him, though it wasn't much. I knew little about his past, but from what I could gather he had been married once and had three children. There was an accident of some sort with one of them, though, and somehow Slade was to blame. He rarely ever spoke about his family, seeming closed off when it came to them. Adeline Kane had been his wife.

"Good, then introductions are out of the way," she replied evenly, leaning back in her seat, arms crossed. "Now answer my question." I did as I was told, though I kept the description as vague as possible, leaving out many details. Not once did Adeline interrupt. Once I had finished my recount, she nodded.

"I'm sorry that it took so long to get you out," She said, voice grim.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who contacted Batman. I had seen the footage of you fighting the Titans on Wayne's place in Jump City. I recognized the symbol on your uniform right away, but I hadn't seen the video until almost a month later. After that I did some research on what might have caused the Titans to fall so suddenly, but there wasn't much information. All I had was guesswork and theories, and that wasn't proof." Adeline sighed, seeming tired. "I tried to track Slade, but it took months just to get a hint of a lead. Months became years, but I had finally gathered enough evidence to go to Batman for help."

"I..." I didn't know what to say. On her own, this woman had managed to track our whereabouts enough to free me from Slade, and had even gotton Bruce involved as soon as her theories had proof to back them up. I swallowed, and decided on the simplest way to phrase my gratitude. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Adeline and I had talked for a while, but on much lighter topics. After working with Bruce in order to find me, she had learned our true identities. She had asked me about the circus- what I had enjoyed about it, my favorite acts... things that were much easier to talk about, and that I was even glad to talk about. It was nice, after everyone else had been focusing on the apprenticeship. Eventually She had glanced at her watch and had decided to head back to her hotel, since her actual home was hours from Gotham, and she had declined my offer of staying at the mansion.<p>

I made my way back to Wayne Manor, the setting sun having flushed the sky in a golden hue. When Alfred had opened the door for me, Bruce was waiting nearby. I was immediately bombarded with questions. They asked if anything had happened while I was out, if I had come across any Gotham villains, if any citizens had recognized me, and so on. I just sighed and walked past them, ignoring the prodding questions. I had been in such a good mood before, but now I'd been dragged back down to earth.

Bruce called after me, but this time I just kept walking. I wasn't going to bolt out of sight as soon as possible for a second time that day.

I went to my old room to read for a bit, but the words seemed to float off the page. I couldn't focus my wired mind, so I left for the training room. As I passed the living room, however, I heard my friends speaking in hushed tones. I stopped when I overheard their words.

"...really trust him? I know you said he was back on our side, but he's not the same," Cyborg murmured guilty. He had wanted me back as much as any of them, and was probably reluctant to doubt my sincerity, especially in front of Starfire.

"Yeah, remember Red X?" Beast Boy piped up, "He lied to us just to catch Slade! He even fought us!"

"I hate to admit it, but Robin's mind was still well guarded from me. I only saw glimpses, but from what I did see, I'm going to be blunt: Robin had stopped resisting Slade before the first year was up."

I froze.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?" Star asked, begging for it not to be true. "Please, do not commence in the yanking of one's leg over such a serious matter."

"Starfire, I'm sorry, but we can't ignore this. Raven told us that his time with Slade hadn't been completely involuntary, that he had started to trust in Slade. We didn't want to tell you, but... we can't overlook the slight possibility that-"

"That what?" I said, unable to stay hidden any longer. My hands were clenched into tight fists. They were supposed to be my friends, so why we're they holding little meetings behind my back?

"Robin, listen-"

"I'm not Robin anymore, so stop calling me that," I snapped, sick of being accused of betrayal. "Leadership falls to you, Cyborg. Now I suggest you go back to your tower in Jump as soon as possible." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Just keep in mind that I never had any ulterior motives when I came here with you all."

I walked away, leaving behind the people I had once called friends.

Beast Boy appeared stricken and lost.

Raven was staring at her feet, expression grim.

Cyborg looked hurt, worry etched into his one good eye.

And Starfire...

She was fuming, holding back her tears.

"How dare you think that we will leave you all alone!" She snarled after me. "We are your friends, and nothing will change that fact! You're not going to get through this on your own, so stop punishing everyone away!"

For once, I stopped in my tracks.

"We're here for you, and you'll always be Robin to us, and nothing less," Star finished, voice lowering.

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head. I glanced at them over my shoulder, " But I can't do this anymore."

The Teen Titans were silent.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

The next morning, the Titans were gone.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: I HAVE NO EXCUSE. Well, actually, I kind of do. My computer was infected AGAIN and thus I wasn't able to update. Over the holidays I received a kindle fire, so now I'm just typing chapters with that on Google drive. School may delay future chapters, but whenever I have free time I'll work on my stories. I'm going to focus on this story for the most part, so Requiem is on an official hiatus, sorry. I've finally killed off my writers block in this fandom (with a rocket launcher, of course). I made chapter is extra long as an apology for the wait "^_^'

Also, because I'm now using the kindle, there are most likely more typos than usual. I'm still getting used to it, so I apologize to my fellow Grammar Nazis out there.

I've been focused on other fandoms lately, so I was having trouble finding ideas for this one. Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who... However, I'm going to hold off on starting any new stories for those topics until Fallen is finished (no matter how much I love them).

EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to Dreams2Paper11 for being the first person to review this story, and especially to BlueSkies23, whose been PMing me ever since the last chapter was released. Really, give Blue credit for this chapter being posted- I wouldn't have continued so soon if not for her encouragement!

-E.R. Spice


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

4444

"I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived."

-Margaret Mitchell

"A reputation once broken may possibly be repaired, but the world will always keep their eyes on the spot where the crack was."

-Joseph Hall

4444

I woke up late the next morning to find that the Titans were gone. After that revelation, I had retreated back into my bedroom and stayed there for most of the day, lost in thought. The real question was, why had it been so... so easy? I hate to admit it, but I felt as though a huge weight had finally been lifted from my shoulders.

Slade had said that the Titans would hold me back. I suppose he was right, in a way. Their concerned, pitying stares had made my damaged heart feel heavy. I never wanted pity. In fact, I was absolutely sick of it.

The only ones left to pity me were Bruce and Alfred. However, I knew I would never drive either of them away as easily as I had the Titans. They would stay by my side no matter what... even if I didn't want them to. Everywhere I go, their presences seemed to loom over me, making the air thick with tension and difficult to breathe.

Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off.

Alfred offered to talk.

I shook my head.

I was tired of them walking on eggshells whenever they were near me.

I was making my way to the front door that evening when I noticed the Bat Signal lighting up the sky, watching as the jet black vehicle that could only belong to the Dark Knight sped into the depths of the city. I felt a pang of anger at being left behind, but it subsided quickly. I wasn't Robin anymore, so it shouldn't have mattered.

But it did. For some sick and twisted reason I was infuriated, because Bruce was supposed to trust me, was supposed to tell me when there was an attack against Gotham, because Bruce had never truly trusted me, and most of all...

Because Slade had trusted me. He'd trusted me with loaded, lethal weapons while on missions. He had trusted me to watch his back and work efficiently. He'd trusted me to be his apprentice and to learn his trade.

And I trusted him. Despite the cruelty, Slade had truly taught me how to fight and defeat any sort of enemy. I had trusted him to keep me safe, to teach me, to be my mentor.

Batman had never trusted me in full. We'd had our initial falling-out because he hadn't treated me as an equal, hadn't shown me respect, hadn't trusted me...

I made up my mind at last.

The hours ticked by, dragging on and on. I waited until I saw the Batmobile approaching the hidden entrance.

4444

Bruce Wayne wasn't one to take a situation completely at face value, but what he saw when he pulled into the Cave made his blood freeze.

It had been a minor emergency compared to what he usually dealt with, and the police had taken care of most of the damage by the time he had arrived. All the Batman had to do was drag the Joker back to Arkham Asylum and his work was done. As he entered the Cave, though... that's when his night took a turn for the worst. Bruce stopped the car and jumped out, leaving it running. His hands clenched into fists as he fought the urge to gape or shout or fight or just... do anything to further upset the current predicament.

Because Dick stood in the headlights, fully packed bags sitting on the ground at his feet. In one hand he carefully clutched a rolled-up, large piece of paper- his poster of the Flying Graysons.

But that wasn't the half of it.

Because Richard Grayson stood before Bruce... in his full Apprentice suit.

4444

A/N

Don't kill me, please! Little bird boy is never happy, is he? I'm going to try to wrap up this story very soon, probably in another chapter or so, mainly because I have so many story ideas for so many fandoms to write! (Let's see... Avengers, Hellsing, Avatar TLA, Danny Phantom, etc.)

School has me incredibly busy lately (heh, and watching Supernatural...) and that's why this chapter is so short. It's better to at least post SOMETHING rather than leave you all waiting forever and ever *cough* again *cough*

I've been having a hard time with writers block for this fandom, so I want to hurry up and finish this story before I lose my Teen Titans muse completely.

Special thanks to all readers, reviewers, followers, and fav'ers for showing support for my randomness despite the sporadic updates! Huggles for you all!

Also, here's a little shameless plug: check out Sadie Aurora Night's story, "The Insane Truth." And thanks for the feedback, Sadie, I appreciate it!


End file.
